


Praying

by Ren



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Loras, stay and help me pray. It's been so long I've quite forgotten how."</i> --Renly, ACOK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting all my old ASOIAF fic from my other account. This is embarrassingly old, it was written in 2008. I wrote this for [cyshobbitlass](http://cyshobbitlass.livejournal.com/profile) who gave me the prompt _Renly/Loras, praying_. Yes, it's a coda to that scene. No, it's not porn.

Once the tent flap had closed behind the last of the lords and courtiers, Loras stepped forward to embrace Renly.

"Praying," he whispered against Renly's chest. "I like the sound of that."

He turned his face towards the older man, but Renly made no move to kiss him. He seeded lost in some private reverie.

"Sometimes," he said, and his voice was distant. "Sometimes I think I ought to pray to the gods."

Loras laughed softly. "For wisdom, as the Lady Catelyn advised? Or rather for victory?"

"For victory," Renly agreed. "And for you to be safe from all perils on the battlefield and to return to my side."

"Sweet words, but very much unlike you," Loras replied, trying to dissimulate the soft blush that Renly's unexpected words had caused. "I will not be defeated," he added with all the surety of youth.

It was Renly's turn to laugh now. "I do believe I saw you defeated and bruised not a fortnight ago," the king said, turning up the sleeve of Loras's tunic to reveal a fading purple mark. Loras blushed even more at that, yanking back his arm and trying to cover it from Renly's sight.

"Won't you pray for your own safety?" Loras asked, desperate to change the subject.

Renly probably had realized his confusion, as he always did, and seemed amused.

"Me?" he asked, planting a soft kiss on Loras's curls. "As long as I have my knight to protect me, there's nothing else I need to pray for."


End file.
